


How far the light

by like913



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like913/pseuds/like913
Summary: 終局之戰後，這個世界失去了鋼鐵人，而彼得帕克從另一個宇宙帶回了東尼史塔克。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 序

序

彼得穿越在紐約林立的高樓大廈中，他像在搜尋什麼卻又顯得有些漫無目的，他不確定這個世界有沒有蜘蛛人的存在，或著超級英雄？

但不管怎麼說這畢竟不是他的世界，低調還是上策，以免引起不必要的麻煩。

所以他選在深夜行動，讓高聳的大樓可以遮掩他在月光下的身影，然後終於在某個街口的轉角發現他的目標——史塔克大樓。

只要一眼就好，他想。

距離與薩諾斯的大戰已經三年，彼得終於成為復仇者的一員，但打擊犯罪卻不在這麼有意義，拯救世界也成了沉重的枷鎖，他依然履行著東尼對自己的期望，也同樣清楚自身的責任，但是做為一個英雄再也不是出自於他想要，而是被迫。

失去鋼鐵人的世界並沒有改變什麼，人們的生活依舊，傷痛會讓時間抹去，悼念英雄就成了退去的熱潮，永遠會有新的話題將其覆蓋。但失去東尼的世界，他像迷失在星海之中，從此沒了方向。

所以只要一眼就好，彼得想，他只是想要確認那人依然在另一個宇宙中存在著，那便可以給他足夠的力量堅持下去。

彼得將蜘蛛絲對準了下一棟建築物，經過好幾次改良的蜘蛛絲又更加堅韌輕盈，他沒有花太多時間就盪到了史塔克大樓的外圍，然後他退去面罩，選了一個視野最好的地方待著，那裡能讓他看見正門的進出人員，而他知道東尼的座車一向從那裏出入——除非這個世界的東尼和他所想的不一樣。

他是聽過這種說法，每個平行宇宙中都有與自己長的一樣的人存在，但是卻不一定擁有相同的個性，甚至可能過著完全相反的生活。彼得忍不住環視了身處的大樓一眼，他想以目前的狀況來看，至少這裡的品味蠻符合他認識的史塔克先生。

但要認真說他也並不敢保證，這一切都只是他憑著莫名執著做出來的，誰想到他會偷走被復仇者保管的皮姆粒子，然後自己偷偷地複製了原本應該被薩諾斯破壞掉的儀器，這全都只是因為神秘客的幾句話，那人甚至只是個騙子，但彼得信了，他想這個宇宙這麼大，絕不可能只有一個東尼史塔克。

他所需要的只是足夠的耐心和等待，那對彼得來說不是件難事，畢竟他都等待了這麼久，消磨了大學一半的時間在研究時空旅行。

他蹲下身，融入漆黑的夜幕之中，然後盡可能地讓自己放鬆一點，雖然這已經是他嘗試的第五個宇宙了，前面四個宇宙都沒能讓他找到東尼的消息，思念卻沒有因此減少過，反而更加強烈，而至少現在他找到了史塔克大樓，那表示——

彼得的目光被一抹黑色的影子吸引，儘管他正處於二十層高的大樓之中，蜘蛛毒素依然強化了他的視覺，他輕易就發現了從正從大門走出、在無數個深夜出現於他夢裡的那個身影。

也不是說他會天真的認為兩個宇宙的東尼毫無差別，但這裡的東尼看上去確實很不一樣。彼得又往前了一點，整個身體都安靜地翻出牆外，只靠左手掌心的黏著力撐著自己，他覺得有些奇怪，卻又一時看不出哪裡不一樣。

儘管東尼一如彼得印象中那樣，他傲慢的眼神、說話時下巴揚起的角度總是那麼自信，每一套貼合的衣著在他身上都顯得這麼耀眼，卻又遮不住他特有的光芒，像夜幕中無數星點，彼得發誓他真的在東尼身上看過那種閃亮亮的光，每一次、每一次只要男人出現在他面前時，總帶這那種他形容不出卻又無比溫暖的光。

像現在這樣。

彼得抹去盈滿他視線的眼淚，他忍不住想再靠近一點。

「彼得，我得提醒你，從這裡下去的話你會有百分之五十的機率被發現。」

「噢、嗯……我知道，凱倫，」彼得又收回想拋出蜘蛛絲的手，他猶豫著，像隻要上戰場的小兔子，聳著肩吐著氣，為的是給自己一些掙扎的時間，儘管這一切都只是拖延，他根本不可能忍住心裡的想念、他的心魔，那是糾纏了他無數個深夜的惡夢，「再靠近一點就好，妳會掩護我的對嗎？」

「當然，彼得。」

這回答讓彼得露出笑容，他鬆開貼著牆面的手掌讓自己往下，又在接近地面時拋出手腕上的蜘蛛絲，這動作讓他安穩無聲地落在大門上方，一個不起眼的看台上。

他現在又靠近了男人一點，幾乎只要他想就能輕易聽見對方的聲音。但不對勁的感覺也更強了，到了讓他無法忽視的地步。

「凱倫，妳不覺得有點不對勁嗎？」

「你是指你過高的體溫嗎？」

「不、我是指，為什麼那些人靠著史塔克先生這麼近？」彼得安靜了一會，他想聽清楚東尼身邊的幾個黑衣男子在說些什麼，但他們僅僅是壓低音量交換了幾句，就沒再開口說話，「太奇怪了，史塔克先生一向不喜歡別人靠他這麼近，就算是哈皮——等等，這個宇宙沒有哈皮嗎？哈皮去哪了？」

彼得才想搜尋哈皮的身影，一輛黑色的轎車就開至了門口，下一秒男人幾乎被強押著上了車。

「嘿，這真的太奇怪了！」彼得現在是真的感覺不對勁了，實在太詭異了，這看起來像——「這是一場綁架嗎？」

「需要我派出偵測蜘蛛嗎？」

「當然要，凱倫，幫我跟緊他！」

「好的，彼得。」

戰服內的AI這麼回答，然後他胸前及背後的蜘蛛圖形瞬間脫離戰衣往黑色轎車追去。

彼得也跟在後面，一邊讓凱倫打開偵查蜘蛛的監控系統，一邊用蜘蛛絲在街上穿梭。而偵測蜘蛛很快就傳回了監控的訊息，但整輛車似乎有更高層的系統再防護，他的訊號被佔了頻，嚴重的干擾只傳來模糊不清的片段對話。

他聽見了某種元素、反應爐和幾個天文數字，彼得很快就意識到這顯然是一場經過策畫的綁架，所以他加快速度追了上去。深夜的街道上沒有什麼車輛，而且對方似乎刻意避開了人潮，往偏僻的郊區開去，那也不算是件壞事，至少彼得不用擔心曝露了身分。

「凱倫，給我他們的路線計算。」

「好的，彼得。」凱倫一如往常是他最好的夥伴，而彼得眼前很快就跳出車輛的推測路線，旁邊顯示著距離以及到達時間，「五百公尺外的港口，車輛內有五個目標。」

「你能辨識出東尼史塔克嗎？」

「我可以嘗試——是的，生物辨識吻合，他在後座中間的位置，需要開啟殲滅模式嗎？」

「不、不，凱倫，太危險了，等他們停下來再說。」

轎車很快就在港口附近的空地停了下來，彼得則是跟著隱身在不遠處的草叢中。他看見車上下來了兩個人，凱倫很快就幫他分析出那兩人手裡的武器，看來對方確實是有計畫性的，手裡的武器都不是一般等級，也許是受雇的傭兵？

但東尼可是鋼鐵人，他的鋼鐵裝幾乎從不離身，就算對方是軍火強大的傭兵，東尼也不可能毫無能力自己脫困才是。這想法讓彼得無法不去懷疑自己所在的宇宙，要不是完全沒有超級英雄，就是他跳躍的時間點過早了。

「彼得，他們有動作了，你確定不開啟殲滅模式嗎？」凱倫提醒著，也再次把彼得的思緒拉回現實中，她說：「這可以加快我們完成這次的任務。」

「不，凱倫，不要殲滅模式，我們不是來出任務的妳記得嗎？我們要救出史塔克先生。」彼得覺得自己該找個時間跟凱倫聊聊，他的ＡＩ顯然太喜歡殲滅模式，他得花點時間校正這個錯誤。

「不要殲滅模式。但是彼得，我們不應該干涉這個宇宙的任何發展。」

彼得沒有回話，雖然他心裡再清楚不過，他確實不該干涉這個宇宙的任何事。玩弄時間的人，最後都得付出代價。

但這時車上的人又有了動作，其中一人從後座把男人托了出來，半拉半托的丟進駕駛的位置，而東尼看起來已經失去了意識。彼得還在嘗試釐清對方的意圖，但他都還來不及做出反應，下一秒那台黑色的轎車已經以失控般的速度往港口衝去。

看樣子他們打算製造一起意外，讓史塔克工業的總裁連人帶車摔進海裡。

彼得終於意識到這點，他還來不及思考，身體已經更早做出反應，跟著下墜的轎車一起跳近海裡。

海水又黑又冷，冰涼刺骨的寒意很快就將他吞噬其中。

「彼得，我已經打開了防水層，系統能暫時供應你氧氣，但這還在開發階段，你只有三分鐘的時間。」凱倫這麼說，一股溫熱的暖流瞬間溫暖了他冰冷的身體。

彼得這才反應過來，他快速的下淺，追著轎車微弱的燈光而去，然後很快就透過車窗看見裡面的景象。海水還沒完全滲入車內，但也已經淹過東尼的胸口，而對方顯然已經沒了意識，彼得不確定那些人對東尼做了什麼，他還沒辦法認真思考，引擎蓋上閃著紅色燈光的小東西就吸引了他的注意。

「是炸彈！」

「是的，彼得，我們該離開了，距離爆炸只剩三十秒。」

「不！幫我打開這該死的車門！」

「彼得，我們不該干涉這個宇宙。」

他的ＡＩ很堅持，但蜘蛛裝也已經做出反應，從彼得身後探出四支尖銳的金屬觸角，那些觸角正用力砸向車窗，沒幾下就順利將車門鑿出了大洞，卻也加快了海水灌入的速度，彼得趕緊伸出手抓住東尼的手腕：「帶我們回去！」他說。

「彼得，你不應該——」

「帶我們回去！凱倫，」彼得甚至沒有等凱倫說完，他覺得自己又墜入了無盡的漆黑海底，儘管戰衣供應了足夠的氧氣，他仍覺得難以呼吸，「我不能再一次失去他。」

距離爆炸還剩五秒。

「聽你的，彼得。」凱倫這麼回答。

而彼得忍不住收緊手臂，就像把重拾的寶物給小心翼翼的揣近懷裡一樣，他閉上眼，等待手腕上的時空儀器將他們帶回另一個宇宙。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得帶回了東尼，他有點開心。

「凱倫，你確定這樣做對嗎？」

「步驟上是這樣寫的。」

「但是、喔天啊，它感覺要燒焦了！」

「我注意到了，你的火侯是不是開得太高了一點？」

「妳應該早一點講的！」

「親愛的，你總要從錯誤中學習對嗎？」

「我已經浪費了一整盒雞蛋卻還沒學會，太不划算了。」

東尼被一陣對話吵醒，接著是鐵盤碰撞的聲音。他才剛醒，綁架他的人對他注射了某種該死的藥物，讓他瞬間就失去了意識，那可是一不小心就會要了他命的東西。

而這個念頭讓他瞬間從床上驚醒——

「你醒了，史塔克先生！」

他還沒來得及搞清楚狀況，甚至不確定自己到底是死是活，一頭蓬鬆毛躁的褐色捲毛已經湊到東尼面前，讓東尼又嚇著往後倒回枕頭上。

「噢、噢，我很抱歉史塔克先生，我不是故意要嚇你的。」彼得這麼說，他將手上的盤子放到床旁的櫃子上。

東尼沉默的幾秒像在釐清狀況，顯然不管是面前對他露出笑容的青年，或是盤子上煎的燒焦的黑色物體都不在他能理解的範圍內。

「你是誰？」東尼對盤子上的那一坨黑色物體露出了嫌棄的眼神，他想起自己失去意識前得最後一個記憶，那些傢伙想要竊取他尚未完成的研究計畫，綁了他還想把他連人帶車丟進海裡，天啊那可是他新買的奧迪跑車——然後他又把視線移回青年身上，「你想謀殺我、用那盤東西嗎？」他說。

「什麼？不，我是彼得！」

「好的彼得，我不認識你，」東尼邊說邊把盤子推遠了一點，「這是哪裡？」他問。

「我、我是彼得，彼得帕克，你不認得我嗎？」

「我是東尼史塔克，我不認識的人很多。」

這個回答很東尼，彼得想。但東尼說他不認識他，每個平行宇宙所發生的事都不完全一樣，顯而易見的，他大概是到了一個他們還沒相遇的宇宙，也可能那裡根本沒有蜘蛛人，或著說——彼得帕克並不是那個宇宙的蜘蛛人，但總而言之他們並不認識。

這有點詭異，彼得說不太上那種感覺，就好像有個東西梗在那裏，但他卻始終想不透自己在意的到底是什麼。他一直是個不善於掩飾情緒的人，彼得有自知之明，所以他很快就轉移了自己的糾結，試著回答東尼的問題。

「這裡是紐約皇后區。」他回答。

「很好，那還不算離我家太遠，你可以借給我手機或著隨便什麼可以上網的東西嗎？我得聯絡我的維安主任。」

東尼看起來像完全對面前的青年放下戒心。

「呃、我想想看應該怎麼跟你說——」彼得開始抓著頭髮在房裡來回走動，他的表情看起來比剛才更彆扭，但他又想對方可是東尼史塔克，不管哪一個宇宙的東尼史塔克應該都很習慣這種穿越宇宙的事情了吧？

天啊，講的好像只是穿過這條街到對面的三明治店買個午餐這麼簡單。

「你想吃三明治嗎？」彼得開始試著扯開話題。

「你是在迴避我的問題嗎？」

「我沒有——」

「好的，你讓事情變得有點詭異了，」東尼這麼說，他豎起的食指充滿警告意味，「我是不是應該要報警還是從現在開始大叫？」

「不、不不不——」他在東尼張嘴前制止對方，「這裡不是你的宇宙！」

彼得在情急之下說出口，而事情反而比他想像中來的簡單許多，東尼沒有多大的反應，他大部分的時間都在聽彼得陳訴比較多，偶爾提出一兩個問題，最後甚至結尾再讓彼得出去給他買兩個起司漢堡回來。

他於是坐在東尼旁邊，一邊吃著手裡的起司漢堡，一邊從包裝紙的縫隙中偷看對方。現在是晚上，彼得沒給他的實驗室安裝什麼舒服的家具，他把錢全都花在買儀器和實驗上，就這麼一個房間和一張床，夠讓他實驗做累了可以休息，連上方的燈泡都簡單的昏暗，彼得就這麼偷看著床上的東尼，就像在尋找記憶裡的差別一樣，他也忍不住比對著兩個東尼的不同處。但他們看起來是一樣的，同樣的品味和外貌，連對於食物的喜好都是一致的。

這也許跟彼得所知道的平行宇宙理論有所差別，但那卻不是他現在最關注的事。他覺得自己的大腦變得越來越遲鈍，開心的情緒好像來的很慢，彼得現在才開始意識到自己面前是一個真實存在的東尼史塔克，那個死在終局之戰的鋼鐵人又回來了。

他說不上那是什麼感覺，已經三年了，他想過自己也許可以在另一個宇宙見到對方，但他沒有想過他們還能有講話的機會，像現在這樣、像以前一樣，東尼和他一起吃著漢堡，一邊碎念青少年應該再吃的健康一點，卻又特愛帶他往漢堡王跑。

彼得用袖口快速的抹過眼角，趁那些眼淚還沒流出時就擦去，然後東尼開口了。

「所以——這個宇宙的我是個超級英雄，穿著披風到處亂飛的那種嗎？」

彼得用手背擦去嘴角的番茄醬，他說：「沒有披風。」

「沒有披風，太好了，」東尼鬆了口氣，他接著問：「但是我死了，為了那個什麼外星人大戰？」

彼得沒有回話，他正努力把嘴裡的漢堡吞下去。

「真不像我會做的事。」

「為什麼？」

「我是個軍火商，不是英雄。」

彼得對這個答案並不訝異，他從有印象以來就在關注東尼的新聞，他知道他十七歲就從ＭＩＴ畢業，也知道在東尼成為鋼鐵人之前，史塔克工業最大的生意是軍火買賣，他知道東尼是因為一場綁架才有了心態上的轉變。只是從他們開始談話開始，某種詭異的違和感就一直存在著，已經到了彼得無法忽視的地步，像在區別兩者間的差異。

「SO you'r SuperHero？」

「I、I'm spiderMan。」

「Okey SpiderMan，你要怎麼帶我回家？」東尼將吃完的包裝紙揉成一團，順手丟到旁邊的桌子上，就在那一團黑色物體的盤子裡。他表現的像是對這個世界的自己一點興趣也沒有，「說真的我不能一直待在這裡。」他說。

「You'r right……凱倫，你能幫我調出資料畫面嗎？」

彼得壓著無線耳機，接著他們面前就跳出了幾個藍色的半透明畫面，顯示著密麻的數據和資料庫的計算結果。上方的小螢幕裡投射出類似手錶的電子儀器，正隨著彼得的比畫旋轉。

而他假裝沒看到東尼驚訝的挑眉，「我稍微修改了機器的原型把他壓縮成電子錶的大小，原理你應該知道的——」

「這是皮姆粒子嗎？」東尼打斷了他。

「對，這是皮姆博士的發明。」彼得停頓了一下，他問：「你也有博士的粒子嗎？」

「沒，那個頑固的老傢伙怎麼也不願意出售他的發明，總之他可怕的品味讓他在粒子前面加上了自己的名字，我搞不懂現在都什麼年代了——」東尼邊說，他歪著頭注視著畫面裡的小玻璃瓶，然後問：「你怎麼拿到的？老傢伙給你的嗎？」

終局之戰後相關的東西都被鎖在復仇者的基地裡，而皮姆帶走了所有被復仇者＂借來＂的粒子，卻唯獨遺漏了一瓶。但是沒有人會把這種危險的東西借給一個正值青春期的小屁孩，就算他剛才一起拯救了世界，或是在畢業旅行的時候又一次被強迫拯救這個充滿惡意的世界，這不太公平，對嗎？

所以他只好靠自己的力量把粒子從基地裡＂借了出來＂。

「我修改了機器的設定，最大程度的縮小量子空間，本來一次需要一瓶的粒子，修改後只需要一部份就可以。」

彼得直接迴避了東尼的問題，所幸對方也沒有很在意他的回答。

「Good，你知道我的宇宙是哪一個，按造原本的路徑把我送回去就可以了。」

「我知道——但是修改過的機器一次只能搭載一個人，送我們回來的時候太過緊急，機器超載，連粒子也幾乎用完，我不敢保證能把你順利送回去。」

東尼發出驚呼，他說：「我還真應該感謝你沒讓我手腳分家。」

彼得的表情看起來古怪，介於挫折和懊惱之間，但東尼說的沒錯，要不是當下實在過於緊急，彼得也不會讓他們在這種風險下貿然傳送，現在就更不用說了，他不可能再讓東尼冒一次險。

「他看起來只是因為不穩定的電子碰撞所以有點崩潰，你有試過修改電子路徑讓他校正嗎？」東尼邊說邊伸手調整著自己面前的畫面，把資料分析的圖庫放到最大。

「我試過了，總共有二十七種，但是每一次的結果都一樣。」彼得回答。

「嘿，凱倫，你能幫我重新計算一次這個地方嗎？」

東尼學著彼得的語氣，但ＡＩ只是制式化的回應：「彼得，這是你的授權嗎？」

「噢、呃，對，凱倫——以後史塔克先生的任何要求都不需要經過我的許可。」

彼得抓了抓頭髮，那讓他本來就凌亂的捲髮變得更像一隻蓬鬆的小狗，但要知道凱倫本來就是東尼幫他製作的ＡＩ，彼得從來沒有修改過東尼留下的任何設定，他只是和她聊天，就像東尼和他的ＡＩ聊天一樣，他也跟凱倫分享生活中的所有事，他們幾乎形影不離，所以這是不是造就了凱倫有點過於人性化的原因？他想，他的ＡＩ怎麼表現得不太親切。

「你漏了這一條＂路徑＂，」東尼打斷了彼得的思考，他對彼得露出了一貫自信的笑容，「記住每一個程式都有個＂逃生門＂，藏得再深把它找出來就對了，懂嗎小鬼？」

那你真是藏的太深了，史塔克先生。

彼得不再說話，他拉了張椅子在床邊坐下，看著東尼操控面前的螢幕把所有他漏掉的錯誤全都找了出來，然後修復。東尼一邊比畫一邊講著那些史塔克式的小祕訣，彼得卻覺得比起那些變幻莫測的程式，他更在意此刻的東尼，像一顆閃閃發亮的星星，像他第一次在電視上看到他時的那樣。

彼得慶幸他們之間隔著藍色的透明螢幕，那讓他看不清楚東尼的眼睛，那裡面乘載了太多東西，彼得看過一次，然後他就再也承受不住那些重量。

「這是你做的嗎？」東尼問，比了比耳朵的地方。

彼得愣了幾秒才反應過來東尼在問他什麼，「不，史塔克先生，嚴格來說這是你做的。」

「不過名字是你取得，要是我會叫他J.A.R.V.I.S.」東尼露出了理所當然的表情，他說：「Just A Rather Very Intelligent System。」

彼得笑了。

「你看起來很年輕，但至少上大學了吧？ＭＩＴ？我可是他們最有名的校友。」

「不，」彼得回答，他突然感覺有點悲傷，他的情緒一直在大起大落，然後腦袋裡像有個警鈴在這時候大響，提醒他這是個禁忌的問題，「ＲＰＩ。」他說，表現的再正常不過。

「倫斯勒？為什麼？」而東尼看起來不可置信，他說：「你應該讀ＭＩＴ的，你錯過了申請獎學金的時間？」

「不、不是錢的問題。」

錢已經不是彼得需要擔心的問題，東尼早就留了一筆不小的金額給他當作念書用的獎學金，成年前是由小辣椒管理，當他高中畢業那筆錢就直接匯進了他的帳戶，還有一封由東尼史塔克親筆的推薦信。

彼得為此特別跑了一趟史塔克大樓，大戰後他再也沒有踏進的地方。但他無法退回帳戶裡的金錢，小辣椒堅持那是東尼留給彼得的成年禮物，那封推薦信也是。

「我很抱歉這封信必須由我來交給你，但這是東尼親筆寫的，他一直很希望你到ＭＩＴ念書。」

小辣椒這麼對他說，所以彼得收下了，他用獎學金裡的一半買下這間偏僻的倉庫當作實驗室，大部分的時間他依然和梅住在原本的小公寓裡，偶爾在念書與打工的空檔中才會到這。至於那封推薦信被收了起來，壓在房間抽屜的最底層，再也沒拿出來過。

「太遠了。」彼得隨便找了個理由。

「你在埋沒你的天分，Kid。」

彼得看了眼時間，今天是周末，但他還有打工得做，從不遲到早退的他已經請了半天的假，彼得得在午夜人潮聚集前趕到店裡，他可不想再被多扣幾個小時的薪水。

東尼繼續嘗試修復損壞的儀器，看起來正往好的地方進展，彼得留下了他的另一隻迷你耳機，現在他們可以擁有同一個ＡＩ了，那感覺有點古怪，但卻是令人開心的。

「我還是得提醒你，史塔克先生，你不屬於這個宇宙的，所以你不能讓任何人發現你。」彼得在離開前不忘提醒東尼。

他雙手侷促的收在胸前，像在玩弄自己過長的袖口，他還是第一次用這種半帶命令的口氣和東尼說話。

但東尼只是撇了他一眼，「得了吧，我還能去哪裡？」他說，動了動那隻被彼得包紮固定在胸前的左手。

彼得沒有太多時間去擔心東尼會不會亂跑，他已經快要來不及了，所以他套上面具打算用快速一點的方式趕到店裡，然後明早一結束打工就回到這裡，也許給東尼帶些生活上的用品什麼的。

他再趕到店裡的路上給梅打了電話，那頭傳來的語氣聽起來很不高興。

「對不起，梅。因為教授對論文的結果不是很滿意……」

『彼得，我不是生氣……但你已經兩個晚上沒有回家了，禮拜五一早你就不見蹤影，我很擔心你，你是不是又去出什麼復仇者給你的任務了？我已經警告過那些傢伙！你才剛上大學，他們不能把史塔克的責任全部強壓在你身上——』

「不、不是的，沒有任務，我都待在實驗室裡的，我是說真的，我答應過你不說謊的，對嗎？」

『是，你不能再隱瞞我任何事情，好嗎？你是個大男孩，別再讓我擔心了。』

「好的，梅。我明天晚上回去陪你吃晚餐好嗎？」

彼得結束了通話，在幾個轉角他就能到達打工的店裡，他一直保持沉默的ＡＩ在這時開了口：「東尼正在嘗試搜尋這個世界的史塔克資料，需要我屏除一些資訊嗎？」

「不，凱倫，他是東尼史塔克，不需要對他屏除什麼，」彼得回答，然後又說：「說到這個，妳對他的態度太不友善了，別這樣，他是創造你的人。」

「是的，親愛的。東尼為你創造了我，並且在他死去後將我留給你。所以現在我是屬於你的，彼得。」

彼得笑了出來，他一直在想凱倫這種充滿魅力的說話方式到底是和誰學的。

「那你更應該對他友善點，賈維斯和星期五都叫他老闆呢。」

「這個宇宙的東尼史塔克死了，你記得嗎？彼得？」凱倫用她一如往常溫柔的聲音回答，她說：「他不屬於這個宇宙。」

但彼得哼著歌，像是結束了這段對話，他對著另一棟大樓射出銀色的蜘蛛絲，在耳邊傳來的音樂蓋過夜晚街道的喧囂後，他安靜無聲地消失在轉角處。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有了鋼鐵人的世界，彼得努力做個盡責的蜘蛛人，這次他不需要東尼也可以飛得很高很高，儘管他知道再也不會有人接住他

「你心情很好，彼得，發生什麼開心事了？」

「嗯？」彼得放下叉子，他重複：「什麼開心的事？」

「你心不在焉，進門的時候還哼著歌，一定有什麼好事，」梅笑著說：「我好久沒看到你這樣了，上一次是你得到史塔克企業實習生身分的時候。」

「是啊……」

「跟MJ有關嗎？你們復合了？」

「什麼？不……我們只是朋友，」彼得回答，嘴角藏不住笑意，很快就把話鋒轉到另一個地方：「我上次跟妳說的實驗獎金，還記得嗎？現在通過第二階段了，所以很快就可以申請到獎金，妳不是老說烤箱的熱度不夠嗎？可以換一台新的了。」

「喔，親愛的，你不需要——」

「拜託，我也想要一台新的烤箱，妳很久沒做肉桂派了。」彼得邊說邊用叉子攪著盤子裡的義大利麵。

「你是個體貼的孩子，但你不能這樣把自己沒日沒夜地塞進打工和念書裡，你的生活太無趣了。」梅說。

「我是蜘蛛人，沒有人會比我的生活更有趣。」

「彼得，你知道我的意思。」

梅說完，幫彼得空了的杯子重新倒滿果汁。

彼得低下頭，攪著麵條的手停了下來。

他對於自己這種兩頭燒的生活其實沒有多大的概念，現實感這種東西從薩諾斯被彈指消失以後就再沒有出現過，至少到目前為止他都像活在別人生活中，不是自己的，不是當事人。他過的有點行屍走肉，彼得承認。

他甚至會忘記到底過了多久，偶爾周末沒有打工，他就沒日沒夜的窩在小倉庫裡，一待就是兩天。有時候是學校的專題實驗，有時候是那台偷偷被他帶回的量子機，他不想回家，不想面對梅，不想面對ＭＪ或是奈德，那不是他們的錯，彼得很清楚，他就只是不想回去，他們的關心對他來說都是一種壓力。

一個人的時候總是輕鬆很多，但他又無法忍住不去想那些事，終局之戰的事、復仇者的事還有關於東尼史塔克的每一件事。最初他會上網查詢東尼史塔克的名字，就像他小時候常做的那樣，之後他開始問凱倫，他們會討論東尼最喜歡的食物和一些不為人知的小秘密，甚至是那些雜誌上刊登過的、多不盛舉的花邊新聞。

那讓他感覺鋼鐵人還在，東尼也還在，只不過是去了很遠的一個地方，暫時不會回來。

那很好，彼得這麼覺得。

儘管他的某一部分理性總告訴自己這不太妙，他就是做不到這樣徹底，所以他依然會感覺到孤獨，被罪惡感壓迫得無法呼吸。

「ＭＪ是個很棒的女孩，她有段時間讓你過得很快樂，那時候我都以為你終於能回到平靜的生活了，」梅嘆了口氣，她說：「我只是不明白你們為什麼分手了。」

「我們只是發現當朋友更適合我們，我和她還是很好的朋友。」彼得回答。

「親愛的，我只是希望你快樂，不要去管復仇者的事，你才幾歲而已呢？讓那些大人去操心吧，你應該過好自己的生活。」

「我知道，梅。但這對ＭＪ不公平，對我也是，我們不應該為了讓生活繼續就隨便和誰在一起，我們確實嘗試過——只不過做朋友是對我們更好的方式。」

「那至少不要再管復仇者的事了——」

「我不能，我是蜘蛛人，妳知道的。既然我擁有了這個能力，我就得負起責任去做我應該做的事，對嗎？」

彼得打斷了梅的話，接下來就是漫長的沉默，梅不再追問彼得關於ＭＪ的事，但也不再開口，只是撐著頭盯著盤子裡的食物。

彼得沒辦法，只好伸手碰了碰梅放在桌上的左手，他對她笑，就像他從小到大最會的那套一樣，他知道梅不會真的跟他生氣，她的一切都只是出於關心。

「我會沒事的，我已經不是那個做事不顧慮後果的彼得帕克了，妳得要相信我，」彼得這麼說。

「但我們都知道事實是什麼，你只是不願意和我談而已。」

梅拿下眼鏡，彼得注意到她哭了。

「我很後悔幫東尼史塔克開了門，彼得，我就不應該讓他帶你去德國的。」梅這麼說，擦了擦眼角。

「梅……」

「我總是在說的，你才幾歲而已呢？你不能總把責任往自己身上攬，我真擔心你，我不知道你都在外面做了些什麼，但我知道那都不是你這個年紀的孩子該做的事，你知道嗎？親愛的，你對這個世界沒有責任，你沒有欠他們什麼。」

梅說完便起身進了廚房。

彼得並沒有跟上去，他只是坐在原位，盯著桌巾上泛黃的污漬。

這頓久違的晚餐並沒有想像中順利，彼得最後還是鑽進了廚房，他道歉還有再三保證自己會好好過生活。而梅總是那句話，我希望你快樂，並且過好自己的生活。

彼得說他知道。

他都知道，只是做到又是另一回事。

『你今天讓梅傷透了心，彼得，你確定晚上還要溜出去嗎？』

「我知道錯了，凱倫。我會多注意梅的心情，妳以後得提醒我回家吃飯。」

彼得笑著回答，他吃完飯以後就進了房間，坐在窗戶邊，拿出放在抽屜裡的眼鏡盒把玩。

『提醒你回家吃飯，好的，每個周末的晚上嗎？』

「嗯，沒有打工的話，平常日教授沒有實驗的時候也行，我得多陪陪她。」彼得這麼說，翻開了手裡的眼鏡盒。

『你真貼心，彼得。』凱倫這麼說，然後問：『今天要試戴看看嗎？』

彼得拿起裡面的紙條，摸過筆墨留下的字跡，他想像過東尼是以什麼樣的心情寫下這些話，每看一次就想一次。他會小聲地復誦，揣摩著那人的意思。

而他想梅不懂的是，東尼把眼鏡留給了他，是一個禮物，也是責任，他就注定不可能只為自己生活。

彼得最後還是沒能說服自己，他把眼鏡盒重新收回抽屜、鎖上，然後對凱倫說：「我們該出去晃晃了，順便去看一下史塔克先生。」

『你剛才答應梅要好好生活。』

「是，但我還是蜘蛛人啊，先做好蜘蛛人才能過好生活，」彼得回答，他打開窗戶，「天亮之前就回來，我還要上課呢。而且我們不能把史塔克先生一個人留在那裡，太危險了。」

『他很好的，他剛才搜尋了最近的速食店。』凱倫回答。

「天啊，我都忘了，我們順便買晚餐過去好了。」彼得邊說邊鑽出窗戶。

『提醒你，他也搜尋了很多關於彼得帕克和蜘蛛人的訊息。』

「好吧，反正那也不算秘密了。」

彼得回答，他朝外面射出蜘蛛絲，讓自己穿梭於夜晚的大樓之間，他們先到附近的超市買了些生活用品，在盪去速食店買晚餐，最後才回到郊區的小倉庫裡。

彼得推開門的時候東尼正坐在實驗台前，還在研究投影畫面上不停計算的數字排序。

「嗯……抱歉我忘了幫你帶晚餐。」

「如果你是說還有早餐和午餐的話，」東尼舉起旁邊的洋芋片包，他說：「這個口味我記得停產好久了，真搞不懂，他們家只有這個口味還算能吃。」

「抱歉，史塔克先生，我去買了一些東西放在冰箱，你要是餓了可以使用那裡的廚房。」

彼得把剛從超市買回來的東西放在桌上旁邊，然後注意到東尼翻出了他的零食箱，幾條被拆開的巧克力包裝散落在箱子裡。

還好他又買了幾包回來，零食箱一下又被補的滿滿。

東尼露出困惑的表情，他說：「不，我不想毀了你的小實驗室。」

「但是——」

「我可以叫外賣。」東尼這麼說，從口袋摸出一張黑色燙金的信用卡。

「我覺得那張卡在這裡應該不能用，」彼得回答，然後才像想到了什麼，他說：「等等、不，你不能叫外賣，你不可以讓別人看見你。」

「但你總不能要我每天吃零食。」

東尼聽起來很像在抱怨，但眼神始終沒有離開實驗桌的畫面，彼得就推了張旋轉椅在對方身邊坐下，他說：「好吧，我可以幫你做些義大利麵放在冰箱裡，加熱你總會吧？」

彼得甚至不確定東尼有回應他，對方就指著螢幕上的環形紐帶問他：「你知道除了皮姆粒子以外，還有別種替代能源嗎？」

「什麼？我、呃，我還沒有研究到這個——」

「你說過粒子已經不夠再傳送一個人回去了。」

「是，所以我還在想辦法——」彼得回答。

「也許第二種元素可以代替皮姆粒子，不一定可以但還是能試試看，」東尼對著螢幕揮揮手，紐帶的某部分就瞬間放大，那些閃爍的紅字成了綠色，他說：「這種元素穩定性高，我的宇宙裡已經在開發成為替代能源的階段，你們這裡有嗎？」

「你是說Vibranium？」

「great，你們這裡也有，」東尼拍了一下掌心，他說：「你把東西拿來，我回到我的宇宙，事情解決。」

「呃……我覺得可能需要一點時間。」彼得聳聳肩，不自覺在旋轉椅上轉了一圈。

東尼終於看了他一眼，雙手環胸的靠回椅背上，「我就知道不會這麼順利。」

彼得卻像沒有聽到那句抱怨似的，他又忍不住盯著眼前的東尼史塔克。

他的回憶裡有無數次這樣的畫面，他們坐在東尼的實驗室裡，對著戰衣或是其他亂七八糟的發明比手畫腳，他們可以討論上一整天的時間，好像永遠不會累一樣。

怎麼可能會累呢？他有過暗戀的經驗，他知道喜歡一個人是什麼感覺，但那些感覺又好像不足以用在東尼身上，不單只是多講了一句話會緊張，多知道了一個秘密會開心的程度。他還會有些貪心，他想要東尼笑，想要他那雙笑起來無比漂亮的眼睛停留在自己身上。

只要被他注視著，彼得就覺得自己身邊冒出了粉紅色的泡泡，而他總是要在那些泡泡飄到東尼面前時將它們藏好。

「我們得想想辦法。」

東尼的話像一根尖銳的針，瞬間就戳破了那些泡泡。

「我會想辦法的，史塔克先生，抱歉把你帶到這個宇宙來了……」彼得這麼說。

東尼就看看他，挑著眉，「我沒說這是你的錯，你救了我，我只是想早點把問題解決……我總不能一直待在這。」他這麼說，又轉回去盯著螢幕，最後那句就像在自言自語。

但我卻想你一直待在這呢。  
彼得鬼迷心竅的想著，然而他下一秒就意識到這想法有多不可理喻。

「我知道哪裡可以拿到你要的元素，只是需要一點時間，」彼得這麼說，驚慌和期待都在他眼裡，像投進池子裡的小石頭，沒激起多少漣漪一下就沉到池底，他說：「但我會盡快的。」

「Okey，你這裡一直都這麼熱嗎？」東尼邊說邊拉起背心搧了幾下。

「熱？」彼得這才注意到對方穿著自己放在這裡的換洗衣物，他的身形比男人小了一號，黑色的無袖背心穿在東尼身上顯得特別緊繃，彼得趕緊將眼神從對方精實的胸口移開。他走到門閘旁，讓倉庫上方的鐵門打開，空氣流通了進來，帶著一點入夜後的涼意，甚至有點冷。

「會熱嗎？我還擔心你睡在這裡會不會冷……」

「我不知道，我就是——」

東尼話說到一半，艷紅色的血液就從他鼻腔內流出，彼得急著在桌上找面紙給他，翻騙了桌上的雜物卻什麼也沒找到，情急之下只好脫了上衣塞到東尼面前：「先、先壓住吧！」

「哇喔，你止血的方式還真特別。」

「還好嗎？」

彼得又伸手，想摸一摸東尼的額頭，但被對方閃過了，東尼退了一步，他懸在半空的手就顯得有些尷尬。

「我沒事，大概是什麼穿越時空會有的副作用吧？」東尼回答，看見了滴在自己胸前的血漬，他說：「我去浴室清理一下。」

彼得看著東尼離開的背影什麼也沒說，儘管鮮血的顏色在他心裡如此怵目驚心。

「你有收集到史塔克先生的身體數據嗎？」他小聲地問了凱倫。

『體溫偏高，心跳和呼吸速率增快但還在正常範圍內，除此之外沒有別的問題。』

「為什麼？」

『也許就像他說的，是一種空間壓縮造成的副作用。』

「我以為他在開玩笑呢，」彼得說著，語氣和他的表情一樣疑惑，「但是從來沒有過啊，我去過這麼多個宇宙了。」

『你體內有蜘蛛毒素，彼得，而且你從沒有在其他宇宙待超過一天的時間。』  
「所以你知道不同宇宙會給身體帶來副作用嗎？」他問。

『我不確定，彼得，但是有可能的。』

彼得試著回想自己再穿越不同宇宙時有沒有什麼異常的地方，不過就像凱倫所說的一樣，就算他沒有出現任何問題，也不代表東尼不會，畢竟他們從一開始的條件上就不同。

這讓彼得有些擔心，他現在才開始意識到擅自把別的宇宙的東尼帶回來並不完全是件好事，他們要解決的問題很多。不過至少東尼還好好的呢，他想著，忍不住往浴室的方向探頭，剛好就聽見水龍頭打開的聲音。

彼得坐回椅子上，跩著椅背又轉了一圈，對著凱倫說：「我們一樣一樣來吧。」


End file.
